


My Patient

by 75AssortedSpices



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Smut, Nurse kink, Nurse! Danny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Arin, Slight Oral Sex, Very Heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/75AssortedSpices/pseuds/75AssortedSpices
Summary: Poor, poor Arin is having a sick day.Y'know what that means! Nurse Danny is in the house, ya'll!Things, of course, get very spicy so watch out!
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 25





	My Patient

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again with another fic!  
> this one's been in my trash for a bit now, but i fished it out and finished it.  
> again, not a pro writer, so things could be out the ordinary.
> 
> ( edit 12/18; due to the game grumps announcement on Mario 35, i won't be writing anymore of this type of stuff about them. i plan on taking this down, but i'll leave it up a tad longer. happy holidays!)

~~

Arin sat on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket. He held a cup of warm tea in his trembling hands. He sniffled, groaning in protest.

“Ugh,” he grumbled, setting a warm hand on his forehead. Being sick was the worst.  
If he tried to stand, vertigo would hit him hard. He took a shaky sip of his tea and set the mug clumsily on the TV tray. He fell back against the sofa, heaving a dry cough.

There was some random show playing on the TV. Unfortunately the light emitting from the screen was hurting Arin’s eyes. The gamer reached for the remote, his fingers knocking it slightly off the coffee table.

“Shit,” he hissed, reaching further. As he was on the brim of grabbing the clicker, his throat began to tickle. A cough burst from his lips, making him reel back against the sofa. 

Yep. This was hopeless. Arin sighed, clearing his throat. “Damnit,” he cussed under his breath, head swimming. He huffed, snuggling further into the blanket around him. 

“Arin?” a voice called, sounding very far away. Arin coughed, swallowing thickly.  
“Yeah?” he rasped, sounding like a dying crow. Dan was then somehow besides Arin, resting a hand on his shoulder.

How did he get there so quick? Did Arin’s brain shut off? Is Dan superman?  
“You okay, Arin?” asked his tall friend, voice as soothing as honey. 

Arin smiled, “feels like I downed a gallon of bleach,” he joked. Dan softly hissed, brows creased.

“That’s not good, Ar’,” he cooed, frowning. “Is there anything I can get you?” he asked, running his hand down Arin’s arm.

The younger male swallowed, stomach churning in … hunger? Nausea? He didn’t know. “D’ we have any soup?” he croaked. The singer smiled, “yeah, dude. Just bought some. Want me to make some for you?”

Arin nodded, licking his lips. God, he felt icky and dry all over. His friend pulled away and waltzed to the kitchen, opening the cupboard.  
“Would you like chicken noodle? Corn chowder? Or, hmm… potato?”

Arin shrugged, blanket slightly falling from his frame.  
“Do we have tomato?” he slurred. His stomach gave a grouchy grumble.

Dan shuffled through the cupboard, pulling out a can of tomato soup. “Yep; you want that?” he asked, glancing in Arin’s direction. The gamer hummed in approval, giving a thumbs up.

The taller male smiled, giving the can of soup a few hearty shakes. “Comin’ right up, baby bear,” he sang softly, closing the cupboard. Arin felt his cheeks grow warm. He pulled the blanket back over his frame, his face hidden behind his loose strands of hair.

Dan set the soup on the counter, peeling off the top. He retrieved a clean bowl from the dish rack and added it to the counter. While he was dumping the soup into the bowl, he tilted his head. “Need me to help you to the bedroom?”

Arin’s ears perked. The sofa’s cushions under his rump were a bit rough. Maybe a softer surface would be a better idea. “If that’s okay with you,” the gamer said, shifting slowly to his feet. Vertigo was then knocking on his door.

He stumbled, the room beginning to swivel.

Dan set down the now empty can and strode over to Arin. “Whoa, whoa. Easy now, big cat,” he whispered, tenderly wrapping his arm around the gamer’s shoulders. He held onto Arin’s hand, heart stuttering as it trembled in his hold.

“C’mon, Ar’. Let’s get you upstairs. Nice and easy, ‘kay?” he ushered, leading the younger to the staircase. “One step at a time; you got this.”

Arin smiled gratefully, “thanks, kitten.”  
With that, the two made their cautious journey up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Dan eased Arin onto the bed. “Comfy?” he whispered, his large hands cradling Arin’s. The younger nodded, “yeah. Thanks, man. Can’t believe you’re going through all this trouble for me…”

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for,” Dan grinned, leaning forward to kiss Arin’s forehead. “You stay right here, alright? I’ll be back with your soup. And, maybe…” he trailed off, eyes going hooded.

“Wha’ was that?” Arin slurred, rubbing his eyes. The singer straightened, “oh! Nothing, Arin,” he giggled. “B - be right back,” he stuttered, shuffling out of the room.

The gamer sniffled, snuggling into the softness of his bed. He rested his head against the pillows, his eyes easing shut. He soon slipped into a blissful slumber.

The smell of soup invaded his senses. Arin cracked open his eyes, nose wrinkling.  
“Mmm?” he hummed.

“Oh, my patient’s awake,” Dan’s voice softly chimed. The gamer yawned, easing himself upwards. “Dan?” he mumbled, sniffing wetly. A small giggle tickled Arin’s ears.

“Please, call me Nurse Danny,” the taller male chimed, giving a small bow. Arin fluttered his eyes, vision no longer blurred with sleep. His heart nearly stopped at the sight before him.

There stood Dan clad in a frilly, sky blue nurse’s uniform. His legs were also clad in snow white leggings, along with his feet which were engulfed in rose red heels. Atop his mass of curly hair was a simple nurse’s hat, a red cross printed on the center, completing the look.

Lastly, his hands were clad in dainty white gloves, making them seem somewhat smaller. Arin continued to gawk, breath caught in his throat.

Danny lightly gasped, “breathe, Arin.”  
The gamer blinked before exhaling, a blush painting his cheeks. “I - I…” he swallowed, “Nurse … Danny?” he parroted.

The other laughed. “Mhmm! I brought your soup,” he whispered, setting down the bowl of soup on the nightstand. He hummed a tune as he stirred the soup around with a spoon. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

The younger of the two fidgeted with the blanket wrapped around him. “‘S fine. I just didn’t expect to see you in ... that.”

“O - oh. Do you, uh… not like it?” Dan asked, grinning uneasily. Arin waved his hands, shaking his head. “No! No, you look fine, Dan! Better than fine… you look…” he trailed, eyes roaming the latter’s body. “...Christ,” was all he could muster.

Dan smiled, brushing a curl of hair behind his ear. “Cool, um… yeah, I just thought I’d, y’know,” Dan began, dusting off his outfit, “enlighten the mood a bit.”

Arin nodded, “you’re doing pretty great at it,” he blurted, looking Dan in the eyes. The singer smiled sweetly before leaning forward and cradling the gamer’s cheek in one hand. “You’re very courteous, my patient,” he crooned, biting his lip.

Arin had to resist pulling Dan onto the bed with him. Had to resist attacking those wondrous lips with hungry kisses and licks. Chances are he’d get him sick…

“Would you like your soup, Arin?” Danny purred, “I made it special for you,” he added, giving an erotic wink and a naughty grin. The gamer blushed, stomach gurgling impatiently.

Danny flickered his gaze to Arin’s tummy. “Ah, that’s all the approval I need,” Dan chirped lowly, reaching over to grab the bowl. He gave the tomato soup a couple more stirs before gathering a mouthful onto the bowl of the spoon. He met Arin’s gaze, a tender smile blooming across his perfect lips.

“Open wide, Ar’,” he instructed, a sprinkle of tease to his tone. Arin blinked owlishly at him before parting his lips. Dan, or in this scenario, Nurse Danny, inserted the spoon into his patient’s mouth. Arin swallowed down the spoonful, releasing the utensil.

He hummed. Damn, that was good. 

“How is it? Is it good?” Danny asked, gathering another spoonful.  
Arin gave a nod of his head, opening his mouth expectantly.  
Nurse Danny’s shoulders hitched in mirth before he slid another spoonful into Arin’s mouth.

This was probably the best tomato soup he’s had in forever.  
Another spoonful led to another. The soup’s texture was warm and soft, the flavor not too bland at all. It was like a nice hug … except for your tummy. 

Eventually Arin’s tummy was full and satisfied. He sighed in content, toes curling at the warm sensation that filled his body.

“One more spoonful, Ar’ bear,'' Nurse Danny sang, subtly shifting the spoon around. “Here it cooomes,” he drawled as if talking to a child. Arin accepted the last portion of soup, swallowing it down with a soft noise.

“There we go,” Danny whispered, setting the bowl back to the night stand. He rubbed his hands against his gown, fixing his curls. “Feel better?” he asked, a soft smile pursed on his lips. Arin gave a slow nod, licking his lips. Nurse Danny cooed and tilted his head, curls bouncing. “Oh, I’m glad.”

The gamer then felt soft hands press against his chest. Before he knew it, he was being guided back down to the pillows. Danny crawled onto the bed, kicking off his heels, and straddling Arin’s hips with his knees. The singer smiled spicily down at the gamer. His eyes glimmered with something wild.

Danny hummed in thought before leaning down, pressing his lips against Arin’s ear. “You look like you could use some TLC, big cat,” he murmured dreamily, “maybe I could help with that.”

Arin opened his mouth, but a finger pressed against his lips.  
Nurse Danny softly shushed him, giving a few ‘tsks’ of the tongue. “It’s okay, my patient. Nurse Danny’s got it all covered.”

Danny rose to his knees, brushing the curls from his face. Arin watched him with curious eyes as he reached into one of the pockets of his gown. The singer brought out a tube of lip gloss, loosening the cap. He puckered up, professionally applying the gloss across his lips.

The color of the gloss was hot pink, Arin’s favorite. Danny screwed the cap back on and stowed the tube back in his pocket. He adjusted the gloss on his lips before lewdly grinning down at Arin.

His lips found Arin’s cheek, then trailed down to his neck. The gamer stifled a groan as Danny planted feather light kisses from his neck to his chest. He planted a big one near his clavicle, sucking it until a soft hickey was bloomed across the area. He traveled his lips up Arin’s chest, back to his neck.

Danny moaned as he attacked the gamer’s neck with attention, baring his teeth to nibble at Arin’s skin, tongue flicking at his jugular. “Ngh, D - Dan,” Arin whined, squirming. Danny’s tongue continued to slither along Arin’s neck, his hands curling around the fabric of Arin’s wrinkled shirt. 

“Danny… f - fuck,” he hissed, arms moving to wrap around the singer’s back. He could feel Nurse Danny smile against his skin. The bastard; thinking he’s won. Arin basked in a few more fluttery kisses before he grumbled, flipping the two of them over with what little strength he had.

Danny yelped, squeaking as Arin pinned him to the bed. “Arin?” he breathed, “what’re you… mmh!” he squealed as Arin dove in, pressing rough, hungry kisses against Danny’s neck, chest, shoulders and cheeks. Everywhere but his lips. His glorious lips which were begging to be treated.

He growled when Danny groped his hair, head lolled back and baring his pale, delicious neck. The singer cried out as Arin bit down on his right shoulder. “Ah! Ah! A - Arin!” he sobbed, writhing underneath the gamer. A whimper was driven out of him as the younger male licked the wound, leaving behind a pool of saliva.

He glided his tongue back to Dan’s neck, sucking harshly. Nurse Danny flailed, wrapping his legs around Arin’s hips. “Ariiin!” he wailed, mouth agape and panting.  
“Mmm,” Arin rumbled, pulling away. “You taste amazing, Nurse Danny.”

Danny kept his gaze locked on Arin, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed. His chest was heaving and his legs were squeezing Arin’s waist. He looked like he wanted more.  
“Just what the patient ordered,” he joked, trailing a finger from his chest to his clothed nipple.

The singer jolts, hands tugging at Arin’s hair. Arin experimentally circles his finger around the area, earning a gurgle from the latter. “You like that, Nurse Danny?” he inquired, taking in Danny’s ethereal features. 

“A - Arin…” Danny gawked, eyes glassy. Arin hummed, raising his brows.  
The singer struggled, “I - I… I’m supposed to be taking care of you, n - not vise versa,” he protested, holding onto the gamer tight. “You … need to get better… I’m not the one sick…” he panted, turning his head to the side. “You don’t need to do this… for me.”

Arin smiled, chuckling. He leaned away to cough in his arm, sniffling. “You’ve done enough, Dan,” he assured, “you’ve played your part, now it’s my turn.”  
Danny squirmed, pursing his glossed lips. 

“But,” he began, choking as Arin’s hand found his crotch.  
The gamer pressed his palm into the singer’s crotch, earning a soft squeak.  
“This is me showing my appreciation, Dan.”

Danny groaned, hips jerking. Arin continued to palm Danny’s crotch, enjoying the little reactions within each pump. “Ah…!” Dan mewled airily, curling his fingers around Arin’s silky locks.

“In fact,” Arin chuckled lowly; “I think I’m cured.”  
Danny blinked open his eyes, mouth still agape. “Th - that’s not … Arin, it takes about a week and a half to recover from a c - cold…” he informed, hips twitching.

The gamer growled softly, “spoken like a professional.” Danny gave a high pitched yelp as Arin resumed his onslaught of wet kisses.  
“Ar’, I’m seriou -- ah!” Dan cried as Arin’s palm cut him off, pumping into his crotch. He tossed his head, wild hair everywhere. It was too much for the singer. Way too much. “Ar - Arin, wait, please,” Danny pleaded, grabbing hold of Arin’s burly arms.

The younger of the two paused, reeling back slightly. “What is it?”  
Danny struggled before lightly pushing the other away. He sat up, hair a tousled mess. The gloss on his lips was slightly smudged, as for his outfit which was ruffled like feathers and wrinkled. 

The singer straightened himself best he could, exhaling a pent up breath. “I’m not done treating you yet,” he said, sitting on his knees. He pointed to a spot on the bed, “sit over there,” he instructed softly. Arin did as he was told, crawling over to the said spot.

As he sat, Danny crawled after him, positioning himself in the latter’s lap. Arin went frigid, cheeks bursting with color. Nurse Danny bit his lip, loving the reaction. He sat himself in the gamer’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders. 

He edged closer, running his tongue over his pearly whites. “You stay still, big boy,” he murmured heatedly before leaning in and…

Oh, fuck. Arin quickly pulled away, stuttering. Danny blinked, looking hurt.  
“‘M sorry, man. I just … I can’t get you sick too,” Arin apologized, darting his eyes anywhere but Danny. The singer snorted before giggling. “Oh, Arin. I really do appreciate you thinking of my well being, but…” he sighed, resting his pointer finger and thumb under the gamer’s chin. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine; plus, even if I do end up all pukey and gross,” he began, leaning in further, “I know you’ll take care of me.”  
Arin swallowed, blinking dumbly. He gave a curt nod, heartbeat quickening as Danny gave a boyish grin. His lips were then pressed against the singer’s, soft but intimate. Danny moaned into the kiss, lips dancing against Arin’s own.

He smeared lip gloss all over Arin’s lips, tongue darting out momentarily to flick Arin’s lower lip. The gamer’s hands found Danny’s hips, clawing at them with his blunt nails. 

Danny made a small noise, pulling back slightly. “Not so rough, Arin,” he teased, tongue flicking across his lips. The gamer huffed, biting his lip as Dan leaned in and nibbled at his neck. 

The older male’s hands then slid from Arin’s shoulders to his broad chest. Arin’s breathing came to a stop as the latter’s delicate hands traced around his clothed nipples. The gamer writhed in pleasure, releasing a loud grunt.

Danny hummed lowly, a sneaky smirk on his lips. He continued tracing before innocently flicking the other’s hardening nips. Arin squirmed, a tight noise escaping his throat. Nurse Danny giggled, “stay still, big cat.”

The younger stayed as still as possible, swallowing dryly as Danny continued to flick. “You’re…” he whispered, voice shaky with arousal, “one teasing son of a bitch.” 

Danny fluttered his eyes, feigning innocence. “What was that, Arin? I couldn’t hear you over the sounds of your helpless erection.” Arin jolted, eyebrows bunching together.  
“You --,” he began, but was cut off as the older male pressed a sneaky hand firmly onto his crotch. The gamer moaned, drool beginning to dribble down from his lips to his chin.

Danny saw this as an opportunity, and leaned forward, running his tongue slowly along Arin’s chin, then to his lips, lapping up the drool like a dog. With that, the lanky singer hungrily crashed his lips against Arin's; definitely aware of ending up sick in the long run. His hand continued its journey, hand repeatedly palming the younger male's crotch.

Arin shivered as Danny pursued to kiss him, his unoccupied hand moving to gently grasp the gamer’s shoulder. “Mmm,” he softly hummed, pulling away from the latter’s swollen lips. “You’re doing wonderful, my patient. Staying very still, keeping quiet. You’re so respectful,” he whispered, sliding his cunning hand away from Arin’s pelvic zone to his chest.

The younger man shifted his hips, dick pulsing. “D - doing my best here…” he said, fighting off a drawn out groan at the loss of attention. Danny hummed, “you taste like tomato,” he added, licking his glossed lips. 

“And you taste like strawberry,” Arin bit back. Nurse Danny giggled, covering it with a hand, “you love it,” he chirped, throwing in another heart stopping wink. Arin kept silent; he couldn’t protest against that. 

Danny ran his hands along Arin’s soft body a tad longer before letting out a long, loud sigh. Arin rose a brow, lips parting in question. Danny leaned back, dramatically brushing his matted curls out of his face. He blew out an exaggerated breath, his other hand fanning his face.

“Dear me,” he panted, jaw slack. “I suddenly feel … so very hot. I … I’m burning up,” he whined, gloved hands flinging to grip at the hem of his adorable outfit. The singer bit his lip, swiveling his hips.

“You do seem a bit red,” Arin pointed out, “everything okay, Nurse Danny? Getting sick already?” he teased, reaching up to flick at Danny’s nurse hat. The older man whimpered, biting his lips. “Maybe so. Ohh…”

Danny swooned dramatically, falling backwards out of the gamer’s lap. He crashed onto the plush surface which was Arin’s bed. His arms were above his head, and his knobby legs were curved in delicately; knees facing each other. His wild, unruly hair was splayed out beautifully, and his expression, indeed, was helpless and sultry.

This sight made Arin’s dick all the more hard. He was pretty sure he was leaking with precum. “Shit, Danny,” he grunted, “you… you alright?”

“Mmmf,” Danny moaned, turning his head slightly. “I don’t feel so good. Oh dear, I think something has come over me,” he gasped quietly, voice high and breathy; perfectly resembling an angel’s. He battened open his eyes, deep dark chocolate pools of warmth sparkling with expectation. God, he looked so small, so fragile.

Both remained silent before Arin spoke up, his voice deep and soothing. “I think I might know a cure,” he suggested. Danny’s pouted lips evolved over into an excited, yet soft and innocent smile. “You do?” he whispered.

“Mhmm,” Arin nodded. Danny noticed the bulge in Arin’s pants ( and the obvious wet spot ). His smile grew and he rolled over, hands and knees pressed tenderly into the plush surface of the bed. He wiggled his hips, glancing back at Arin with a naughty grin. 

“I think… I’m getting an idea,” he purred, his pink pantied ass presented for Arin’s eyes only. “Is this what you had in mind, big guy?” he inquired. Arin swallowed thickly, never in his life feeling so blessed to have such an amazing man in his life. 

A quiet giggle snapped him out of his trance. “What’re you waiting for, baby girl?” Danny asked, his tone spiced with tease and lust, “cure me.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> i had zero ideas on how to properly end this, so i left it off there,,  
> hope u enjoyed!  
> :D


End file.
